


Her

by Lanyonn



Series: Arthur/Eames Gender Bender Universe [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Arthur and Eames are female high school students, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Female Arthur, Female Eames, Gender Bender, Gender or Sex Swap, High School AU, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Pining, Romance, Smut, Some Cheesiness, Teenagers, Teenhood, female dom, male Ariadne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanyonn/pseuds/Lanyonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has never been so conscious of herself – until she realises that she has caught Eames’ eyes. (In which Arthur and Eames are high school girls who have the hots for each other.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

 

**Her**

 

**_i_ **

 

When the teacher turns his back to the class to write the new equation on the board, Arthur glances to the side and catches Eames blatantly checking her out. Eames’ eyes flicker up from her breasts to meet her scowling gaze but she is unrepentant. Instead, she gives Arthur a leering smile around the pen in her mouth and rolls it between her plush obscene lips. Arthur has heard what they say about Eames’ lips – her mouth is made to blow guys. However, Arthur has also heard other things about Eames – she’s like ‘ _that_ ’ and has a ‘butch’ girlfriend ten years older than her.

 

Arthur jerks her eyes away from Eames’ and focuses hard on what Mr Barnes is teaching them. AP Physics is the only class she shares with Eames. Eames is a drama major and has even worked in a few commercials. Rumour is that she is going straight to an acting school after graduation and they have great expectations of her as an actress. So Arthur doesn’t know why Eames is taking an AP Physics class – or how she manages to be good enough to get into AP Physics anyway given that all the rest of her subjects have nothing to do with science. Embarrassingly, Arthur is aware of exactly what classes Eames is taking, even if they are not friends and barely acquaintances.

 

When the bell rings, signalling the end of the period, Arthur is slow to pack up her things. She has a few questions for Mr Barnes but she wants to wait till the other students have left before asking them. She has a reputation as ‘teacher’s pet’ which she doesn’t enjoy. Arthur pretends that such things don’t matter to her but they do. Just like she pretends that she is unaware of Eames brushing her body against her side as she passes by her on her way to the door – but really, she isn’t.

 

When she is out shopping with her best friend, Ariadne, she casually brings up Eames. Ariadne is the cute geeky boy who is the saving grace of the chess club. He makes the chess club look cool because he is a part of it. He makes all the nerds look cool. A lot of people usually assume that Arthur is dating Ariadne but that isn’t truth. Ariadne has a hopeless crush on the sexiest cheerleader of the school, Dom, and while Ariadne has his own cool quotient, he is despondently sure that it won’t be enough to catch Dom’s eyes, especially because Dom is over a head taller than him.

 

“One of Dom’s friends is taking AP Physics as well,” says Arthur casually as she browses through the racks of jeans while Ariadne uncomfortably hovers near her. Ariadne doesn’t enjoy being in the women’s section but to her credit, Arthur always accompanies him to the men’s section and stops him from picking out the ‘un-cool’ clothes. “Eames – they were in the school play together last year, weren’t they?”

 

Arthur likes her jeans modestly midrise and boot-cut. Her legs are thin and average, not as lovely and long as Dom’s. However, she has a flash of memory where she had caught Eames openly lusting after her (flat) ass in the cafeteria a couple of weeks ago and she grabs a few skinny jeans to try on. If they look horrible, she just won’t buy them. There’s no harm in trying.

 

“She is?” Ariadne brightens up a little. “Are you friends with her?” He asks hopefully.

 

Arthur glances at Ariadne and melts a bit. Ariadne is really the cutest guy and she can feel it even if she has known Ariadne all her life and he is her best friend. She smiles and gives a small shrug. “Just, you know, casual,” she replies, butterflies in stomach. “We don’t talk much but I could, you know, just ask around about Dom the next time we talk.” _You liar, Arthur, you’ve never exchanged a word with Eames._

 

“You would?” Ariadne looks so much like a hopeful little puppy that Arthur has the urge to ruffle his hair. “If she’s not dating anyone and if she’s, maybe, interested in someone? Could you find out about that?”

 

“I’ll try,” promises Arthur and gives Ariadne a pat on his arm. “Now help me pick out some good jeans, alright?” she says and heads towards the trial room.

 

Arthur worries her lower lip as she stands in the mirror-walled cabin, looking at the hint of her midriff between the edge of her top and the low rise jeans. Her ass doesn’t look too bad with the jeans clinging to her butt like second skin. She has always liked how her hips are wide even though she is skinny and while she could do with more meat on her thighs, at least she has this teasing little thigh gap that seems to be taking over the world. Even Eames, with her C-cup breasts and ‘most doable ass’ and narrow waist doesn’t have the famed thigh gap. Arthur cannot help grinning smugly at her reflection, her cheeks dimpling.

 

Arthur wears her black hair in a short bob because it means less time wasted over it, and it seems a fitting look with the tight jeans and loose crop top. Arthur loves her clothes baggy but it has been weeks now and she just cannot get Eames’ eyes off her mind. The next time Eames looks at her, Arthur really wants to give her a reason to do so. Maybe she should cut some time off her weekend gaming binges with Ariadne and hit the gym instead. A tighter butt would be amazing.

 

“Oh – wow,” Ariadne stares at Arthur open-mouthed when she emerges out of the trial room in her new jeans. Arthur smirks as Ariadne blushes and thrusts his hands in his pockets. “Wow, Arthur, that’s...” Ariadne opens and closes his mouth a few times before blushing harder and looking away. However, there are mirrors on either side and he still ends up getting an eyeful of Arthur.

 

“Thank you, Ariadne,” Arthur says with a chuckle. “I’ll get this one then.”

 

Arthur decides she is only going to get the ones that flaunt her body like that.

 

Eames’ reaction is even less subtle than Ariadne’s.

 

“Bloody hell,” says Eames without preamble when she runs into Arthur in the cafeteria, and afterwards, Arthur is always going to remember those were the first words she spoke to her, “Arthur, darling, that’s...”

 

“Eames,” Arthur says while Eames flounders for a word, “I was wondering if I could have a word with you after class.”

 

Eames’ blue eyes snap up from Arthur’s thighs to her face and she blinks a few times. _She’s really gorgeous_ , Arthur thinks, _whatever I do, I’m never looking like that_. Even without effort, Eames is a queen with her brown wavy hair put in a careless braid, her form-fitting dress showing off her luscious cleavage and thin waist. She has opted for thigh boots today and Arthur would never be able to pull that off. Arthur has spent an unholy amount of time looking like she does today. She is hopelessly sure that Eames has clubbed together whatever she could get her hands on and still makes Arthur mouth go dry.

 

“Why, of course, love!” Eames simpers at her and Arthur cannot imagine what she has done to get this lucky. “I have Literature after lunch break but after that, I’m all yours.”

 

Arthur is so focused on Eames that she doesn’t notice the curious glances they are drawing standing in the middle of the cafeteria, trays in hand.

 

“Great,” Arthur gives her a smile. “I’ll meet you at the lockers, then,” she says and then glances around awkwardly. Ariadne must have already had her lunch since it is Wednesday so she is on her own today. “Umm, would you like to join me for lunch for now?” she asks, biting in her lower lip.

 

“It’s all I dream of, darling,” Eames’ eyes are intense and serious and despite her over-the-top words, Arthur is strangely sure she means it.

 

They find a table to themselves and Arthur cannot bear to look up from her salad and coke, her heart is fluttering so wildly in her chest.

 

“So is it just a style makeover or did you finally get a boyfriend?” Eames prompts as she dips a French fry in the sauce.

 

_I saw you were looking and I wanted to give you something more_ , Arthur thinks, _so_ _it’s just for you_.

 

“I... uh, what?” she stutters out instead, glancing up at Eames. It doesn’t seem like she is going to be as smooth in person as she is in her head so the least she can do is be polite.

 

“You know,” Eames grins at her and kicks her leg lightly under the table. “No one in the history of this school ever made jeans look as good as you have.”

 

“No way,” Arthur mumbles, and quickly spears some lettuce, “Dom has the best legs ever.”

 

“You think so?” Eames is staring at her – Arthur can tell even if she’s being a complete douche and pretending that the tomatoes and greens are more interesting than Eames.

 

“Everyone says so,” she replies and hastily sips down the rest of her juice.

 

Eames grows quieter after that and they finish their meals and part in silence. Arthur takes deep breaths as she makes her way to the Maths classroom. She’s not sure she even remembered to breathe when Eames was there. However, breathing seems like a small price to pay when she has left feeling as exhilarated after even a few minutes with her.

 

Arthur gets to the lockers as soon as she can, runs almost all the way to it but Eames is still early, leaning against her locker as she scowls at the ground. Arthur feels some of her happiness deflate. Did Eames’ class go bad? Did she receive some bad news? Arthur’s heart sinks a little thinking that she cannot spend more time with Eames today but that’s alright. As long as Eames is going to be okay, that’s alright.

 

“Hey,” Arthur says quietly when she reaches her. “Everything okay?”

 

Eames stands up straighter quickly, jolted out of her thoughts. Unlike Arthur, she usually wears heels and so stands a couple of inches taller than her. “All is good, love,” she smiles at Arthur. “Where would you like to go?”

 

“Would you like to get some coffee?” asks Arthur, a little relieved that they are not going to cancel their plans after all. “Cafe Noir? The one on Blake Street?”

 

Eames nods and slings her backpack onto her shoulder. “That’s fine with me,” she says and they head out together.

 

It’s starting to get dark early nowadays and the streetlights are already on when they walk down the street side by side. They discuss their classes a little but that particular talk dies down quickly. However, Arthur doesn’t find their silences uncomfortable. She is happy just walking next to Eames as if they are friends. She glances up at her one time and finds Eames already looking at her. She gives a little chuckle and Eames smiles. When Eames’ fingers knock against hers as they wait to cross a road, Arthur feels her heart jump to her throat but puts her hand in Eames’ and they hold hands gently for the rest of the way to the cafe.

 

Eames insists on paying for their orders and tells Arthur that she can pick the tab next time they go out. Arthur cannot stop smiling after the casual promise of a ‘next time’.

 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” asks Eames when they are seated with their coffees.

 

Arthur had completely forgotten that she was supposed to ask about Dom for Ariadne. She had started treating their outing as a date of sorts. But really, she had asked Eames for her time with a purpose in mind, hadn’t she?

 

“Ah, about that,” Arthur scratches at the coaster and takes a sip of her latte before continuing. “I... I hope you won’t mind it. And you don’t have to answer the questions, of course, because it is really very prying of me but...”

 

Eames smiles and takes hold of Arthur’s hand. “It’s alright, Arthur, don’t think too hard about it. Whatever it is, just ask me freely.”

 

Arthur’s neck flushes a little as she looks at their hands. Eames’ soft hand is broader than her own but her glossy nails are carefully made into rectangles and painted red at the tips. Arthur, by contrast, has never considered doing anything more about her nails than keeping them clipped short. Her fingertips are dry because of all the continuous work with the computer or using her phone or playing the games, and there’s a scratch on the back of her left hand from where she cut it with a knife last month.

 

Arthur glances up towards Eames when she hears her words. “So, well... you’re friends with Dom – the senior, aren’t you?” she asks, giving Eames a small smile. “You guys are close, too, right, despite being in different years?”

 

Eames, who had been brushing a thumb over Arthur’s knuckles, pauses.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ah, well,” Arthur tries to put it in the least creepy way possible but there isn’t any. _You owe me big time, Ariadne_ , she thinks. “I was just wondering if, maybe, you know, Dom is seeing someone?” _Eames must get that a lot_ , Arthur realised with dismay. Dom is fiercely protective of her private life even though she is just a high school student like everyone else. Maybe it is because Dom has been quite a popular girl ever since she was a kid. It isn’t just that she is so beautiful. Dom is also quite smart and completely unapologetic about it. She isn’t just a cheerleader but is also on the girls’ basketball team. She had easily won the competition running for the student body president and no wonder Dom and Eames are such good friends when they are both expected to achieve great heights. Arthur couldn’t understand where Dom found time to look so perfect every day because she is involved in so many things. Moreover, Dom isn’t even cocky about her achievements. She had been assigned as Arthur’s mentor when Arthur was a freshman and Arthur had sported a bit of crush on her as well.

 

Eames pulls back her hand and concentrates on her coffee for a while, adding more sugar to it and stirring it in with the cream. “Dom doesn’t like me divulging such information to people,” she says.

 

“I’m sorry,” says Arthur hastily, looking down at her cup.

 

“But I’ll make an exception for you.” Arthur’s stomach does a flip-flop. “No, Dom isn’t seeing anyone right now.”

 

Arthur exhales softly and nods. “Thank you. I’m sorry, that wasn’t right of me to ask you about it but...”

 

“It’s okay,” Eames looks at Arthur over her cup of café mocha. “Glad to help you, love.” Arthur’s gaze flickers down to Eames’ lips as she licks some cream off it. She squirms a little in her seat and crosses her legs. “But I have to tell you something more, Arthur. Dom is as straight as they come. She’s only interested in men.”

 

_Ariadne would be glad to know that_ , thinks Arthur. While Dom is friendly towards anyone, it is no secret that she has only one best friend, Eames. Given all the rumours surrounding Eames, Ariadne has often grown glum over the fact that maybe Dom doesn’t like guys at all. Well, that is one doubt dispelled.

 

“She must have her pick of them,” Arthur chuckles. Eames gives her a thin smile in response.

 

Arthur changes the topic to Eames’ drama work next, and it is more comfortable for them both. They chat about it till they finish their coffee and then head back home.

 

As they are walking down the Blake Street again, Arthur realises that she will have to take a right at the end while Eames will need to go the other way because she lives in a different block. They aren’t holding hands on the way back from the cafe and Arthur’s heart speeds up because she wants to feel that again one last time before she has to go back home.

 

She glances towards Eames but she is staring straight up ahead. Biting her lip, Arthur glances down towards her hand before closing her fingers over Eames’. Eames looks at her then, and gives her a gentle smile as she links their fingers together.

 

When Eames takes a right with her, Arthur glances back and then at Eames again. “I... I think you missed your turn?” she asks hesitantly. _Great_ , now she is going to come off as a creep who knows where Eames lives even though they hadn’t talked before today.

 

“Going to walk you home,” replies Eames, “don’t want you attracting the wrong attention because you look so irresistible.”

 

Arthur flushes at the overt compliment.

 

“I should be the one walking you back in that case,” she manages, despite the butterflies now fluttering all the way from her stomach to her throat.

 

Eames laughs lightly and squeezes her fingers. “I can take care of myself, darling.”

 

“I can, too, Eames,” replies Arthur, now seriously considering whether she should get her mom to drive Eames back home. Arthur had been one of the ‘boys’ till puberty struck and she didn’t want to be one of the ‘boys’ anymore. So she has never garnered the unwarranted attention Eames speaks of. Eames, on the other hand, looks so sexy and beautiful, and the streets in these parts aren’t completely safe after dark. “But, really...”

 

“Indulge me, pet,” Eames cuts her off.

 

Arthur finds it hard to say ‘no’ to Eames. Arthur doesn’t think she has the required faculties for saying ‘no’ to Eames.

 

When they finally stop in front of Arthur’s house, Arthur is reluctant to let go of Eames’ hand.

 

“Are you free this weekend?” she asks, her voice a quiet whisper. They are standing close – if Arthur leans forward, their bodies will press up against each other.

 

“Anytime for you, love,” replies Eames quietly, “you must know that by now.”

 

Arthur holds onto Eames’ hand a little tighter. “Then let’s catch a movie on Saturday?” She mentions a flick she had heard Eames discuss with her friends in AP Physics, about how she was going to watch it over the weekend because she had been waiting for it to be released since forever. Arthur had had no idea about that particular franchisee so she had gone home and checked out all the prequels that day. She felt ready to project herself as a fellow fan now.

 

“Sounds lovely to me, pet,” Eames smiles at her. “Let’s grab some breakfast at Todd’s before that, though. I love their hot dogs but I haven’t had any in quite a long while.”

 

Arthur smiles warmly at her. “Sure! If we head in early, we can take a walk around the park, too. I haven’t been down to the lake since it turned colder. I’d like that.”

 

Eames acquiesces. Then it is time to go. Arthur’s heart is beating wildly in her chest because she had this planned ever since Eames had turned homewards with her. It is scary and way too daring for Arthur, who finds it easier to be brave in fantasies than in actual life.

 

However, Arthur sucks in her breath and steps closer to Eames. She presses her lips to Eames’ cheek, but bad aim, and that is too near the corner of her lips. She leaves a soft caressing peck – and then stands back again, flushed to her roots and looking anywhere but at Eames.

 

“I’ll see you on Saturday, then,” she mumbles or thinks she does and then races inside, completely mortified.


	2. Two

 

 

**_ii_ **

 

 

Saturday starts out as a disaster.

 

Arthur is a late riser so she sets the alarm but still sleeps right through it. When she finally wakes up, she only has half an hour before Eames will be here to pick her up. Eames is two years older than Arthur and already has her driving license. Her dad bought her a car on her eighteenth birthday this year. She had told Arthur she doesn’t use it much because walking means she gets more exercise but Todd’s and the park and the Cineplex is a bit too far for walking.

 

While she is hastily brushing her teeth, Arthur realises that it is overcast outside. It will surely start raining by the time they reach the park. So no more walks then, she realises with a sinking heart. She had loved walking to the cafe and then back home again with Eames the other day. Maybe they will roam around the Cineplex then.

 

She showers hurriedly, glad that she took the time to shave her body and do something about her nails last night. They are now even and glossy and no longer look like Arthur bit into them absently. Given Eames’ reaction, she has opted for skinny jeans again but a more daring halter top. However, the doorbell rings even before she has gotten out of the bathroom and Arthur groans and curses her habit of never waking up on time.

 

“Arthur,” her mom yells from downstairs, “your friend is here! It’s a mess downstairs so I’m sending her to your room!”

 

 _Crap_ , Arthur thinks, hastily pulling on the sleeping shorts and t-shirt she had thrown into the bathroom’s laundry basket earlier. It would be the ultimate humiliation if Eames caught her in nothing but a towel.

 

“Alright,” Arthur calls back as she gets out of the bathroom. The door of the upstairs bathroom opens near the landing and she almost runs into Eames – or Eames _breasts_.

 

Arthur’s breath hitches in her throat as she looks at the other girl. Eames has put up her shiny brown tresses in a careless chignon and the wispy hair that has escaped it frames her face. She is wearing a revealing white dress under her short jacket and she stands almost a head taller than Arthur in her black stilettos.

 

She reaches out to steady Arthur and then climbs up the last couple of steps. She smiles as their eyes meet. “No hurry, love, it looks like a storm is coming. It will be easier to hang out at home, don’t you think?”

 

Arthur blushes furiously as she cannot get over how amazing Eames is looking right now. She’s done something to her eyes and lips that Arthur cannot figure out but it adds a couple of years to her age and makes her look like a hot college girl. The hint of the lace bra underneath her dress pushing up her cleavage makes Arthur’s mouth go dry.

 

“If that’s… is that okay with you?” she asks, uncomfortably conscious of her hair still messy after the blow drying and the day old wrinkled clothes. _Shit, shit, shit_ , Arthur curses herself for the umpteenth time over her habit of rising late. She had wanted to look her best for Eames today but Eames has caught her at her worst. She’s never going to live this down. “Umm… I… do you mind waiting a bit? It’ll just take a moment for me to change.”

 

Eames looks her over slowly before meeting her eyes again. “Do you have to? We’re just going to hang out around your house – makes more sense to be comfortable, hmm?” She steps off her stilettos to make a point and tosses them to a side without care before going inside Arthur’s room (helpfully labelled ‘Arthur’s Palace: DO NOT ENTER’). Arthur follows her dumbly, her eyes following the sinuous curve of her spine and butt under the sheer material at the back of her dress. Eames takes off her jacket and dumps it on the floor near the bed. Arthur resists the urge to pick it up and hang it up properly because it looks so freaking expensive.

 

Eames climbs onto Arthur’s bed and sits down in the middle of it, cross-legged. “I like your room,” she says as she looks at the wall near the window peppered with post-it notes. It is Arthur’s study space. She has her desk set up near the window and she often jots down facts and data that she needs to memorise and sticks them on the wall around it. She has been doing it since she was in elementary school. Soon, she started buying post-it notes in different shades to colour code the subjects and the mix of so many different hues gives the wall a near-psychedelic appearance.

 

Arthur glances at the window now shut in the face of the rain beating down upon it.

 

“It’s nothing much,” she murmurs as she closes the door behind her and walks up to the bean bag near her bed. She can’t believe that Eames is here in her room and sitting on her bed. Eames is completely unconcerned about the fact that the way she is sitting makes the skirt of her short dress ride up well above the middle of her thighs. But then again, it is just the two of them here – Eames doesn’t need to worry about such things unless she actually _minds_ Arthur drooling over her strong smooth thighs. Arthur feels that her legs are shapeless sticks in comparison and presses them together, wishing she had pulled on track pants or something.

 

Eames jumps a little when there is a sudden flash of lightning and then thunder rumbles heavily across the sky. Arthur glances down at the blue bean bag and then at Eames again. Eames is focussed on the window and Arthur can’t see her face. Taking a deep breath, Arthur gingerly sits down on the bed next to Eames, which finally makes the other girl look at her again.

 

“I drove here as fast as I could,” Eames chuckles sheepishly. “I was terrified that I would get caught in the storm outside.”

 

Arthur won’t have thought that, of all things, the bold and beautiful Eames would be scared of thunder and storms. She pulls up her legs on the bed and folds them to a side as she inches closer to Eames. “Well, you’re safe inside the house now,” she reassures Eames and places a hand on her knee. “I’m glad you decided to come even though the weather has been so shitty since the middle of the night.”

 

Eames looks at her unblinkingly for a few moments and then her face breaks into a smile. She puts her hand over Arthur’s on her knee and uncrosses her legs as she half-turns towards Arthur. “Me, too,” she replies, and links her fingers with Arthur’s. “I’d have hated to miss out on our date.”

 

 _Date_ , repeats Arthur in her mind, feeling funny inside, a _good_ sort of funny.

 

“We could... we could watch a movie here. I have a laptop of my own,” Arthur says, her words coming out a little faster than they should.

 

Eames gives her a dazzling smile and nods. “Let me pick out what to watch,” she says as she looks around for Arthur’s laptop. “Meanwhile, get us something to eat. Do you have popcorn?”

 

“How do you like them?” asks Arthur with a grin.

 

“Buttered,” replies Eames firmly. Arthur scrambles out of the bed and brings Eames her laptop. She goes down and heats a bowl full of caramelised popcorn and hunts around for some chocolate ice-cream as well. Loading a tray with the food and some soda and milkshake, she makes her way upstairs. Meanwhile, Eames has propped up the laptop on a few books on top of the covers and made herself absolutely at home underneath them.

 

“I hope you fancy ‘ _Before Sunrise_ ’, love,” says Eames, her arms wrapped around Arthur’s old Paddington bear. “We’re going to watch the whole series.”

 

“What series?” asks Arthur seriously as she puts the tray on the bed and finally gives into her urge to pick up Eames’ jacket and hangs it up neatly on the back of her chair. Eames stares at her open-mouthed as Arthur gets under the covers next to her. “What?” asks Arthur self-consciously. It isn’t as if she has an OCD for neatness but that jacket looked much too expensive to be lying around like that.

 

“You don’t know about ‘ _Before Sunrise_ ’?” demands Eames, scandalised. “This is blasphemy,” she mutters and hugs the bear tighter. Arthur is sure poor Mr Bumblebee is being choked to death.

 

“I’m not so well acquainted with movies,” admits Arthur. “But I like Batman. They are also a whole series, right?”

 

“Batman,” repeats Eames as if she cannot believe her ears. She declares that Arthur has been missing out on some of the best movie experience of her life because of Batman and tells her that she is not allowed to move for the next three hundred minutes.

 

“That’s five hours,” Arthur complains as she sips on her milkshake, “I like watching movies but I’m not sure if I have that sort of endurance.”

 

“Arthur,” says Eames gravely, “we’re never going to work out if you do not watch this with me for the next five hours.” She closes her fingers over Arthur’s on the cup of milkshake and brings it to her lips to slurp up some. “Oh, God, what is this?” she exclaims, frowning at the cup.

 

“Strawberry milkshake,” replies Arthur defensively.

 

“Yes, but, why is it _warm_?” demands Eames.

 

“Because it is strawberry milkshake,” says Arthur stubbornly and clicks the button to play the first movie. “And if I’m going to watch this for five hours, then you’re going to drink warm strawberry milkshake and like it, too!”

 

Eames sighs heavily but resigns herself to stealing sips from Arthur’s warm milkshake, ignoring the bottle of Sprite.

 

Ten minutes into the movie, Eames snakes an arm around Arthur’s waist and puts aside Mr Bumblebee. Arthur shifts away the tray of food and rests her head on top of Eames’ shoulder. She shifts around until she is pressed snugly against Eames’ side. She finds the view down the top of her plunging neckline distracting but tries to keep her eyes fixed on the movie, hoping she hasn’t missed anything important. She glances up at Eames after a while and has the craziest urge to undo her chignon and let her hair fall free.

 

Feeling Arthur’s eyes on her, Eames glances down towards her. Arthur holds on to the milkshake tightly as her heart jumps to her throat. _This is it_ , she thinks, _this is the moment_.

 

Eames pries the cup out of her hand and puts it aside. Arthur places a hand on Eames’ thigh and holds onto her waist with the other as she leans even more into her body. She closes her eyes as Eames closes the distance between them and takes her lips in a soft kiss. Arthur shivers as Eames’ fingers rub along her leg and knee and then go up her thigh to the edge of her shorts. She presses closer and closer to Eames until she is almost sitting in her lap. Eames kisses her slowly over and over, tentative at first and then more assertive when she feels Arthur’s hesitant responses. Arthur doesn’t have much experience kissing. She doesn’t know if she is doing this right. She tries to do whatever Eames is doing and holds onto her body tightly.

 

“Relax, pet,” Eames smiles against her lips as Arthur ends up bumping their noses.

 

Arthur flushes hard. “Sorry,” she mumbles, “I’m not very good at this.”

 

“Oh, Arthur, love,” Eames’ takes deep breaths and pulls Arthur in so close that their breasts are pushed up against each other. She gives Arthur’s lower lip a playful bite and then kisses along her jaw to her ear, making Arthur tingle and shiver with every touch of her lips. Arthur braces herself against Eames’ shoulder, feeling so heady that she is sure she is going to pass out. Eames runs a hand up her stomach till she reaches her chest and then rubs her hand over one of Arthur’s breasts in circles. Arthur feels heat pool in between her legs and wraps her arms tightly around Eames’ shoulder, a little scared but wanting to know more about whatever Eames will do to her.

 

“Breathe, baby,” Eames says, her voice a rough whisper as she looks into Arthur’s eyes. “Kiss me now.”

 

Arthur follows her commands and brushes their mouths together. This time Eames lets her kiss, staying still to let Arthur find her pace and then follows the movements of her lips. She has a hand down the front of Arthur’s shirt now and is rubbing her nipple through her bra. Arthur feels wet between her legs and gives out a small moan.

 

Eames pants a little, chest heaving as she looks at Arthur.

 

“You can touch, love,” she smiles as Arthur keeps glancing down at her cleavage.

 

Arthur’s hands are shy and trembling a little as she lets go of Eames’ shoulder. She is red and hot down from her neck to her whole body as she cups Eames’ sizeable breasts through her dress and brushes her thumbs over the tell-tale hardness of her nipples. Eames sucks in a breath and puts her mouth on Arthur’s neck, kissing and biting and Arthur tries to keep from moaning as her actions tickle her neck but fails and lets out small sounds.

 

She squeezes Eames’ breasts once and Eames whispers, “Harder,” as she presses her chest more into Arthur’s hands. Daring to go further than that, Arthur tugs up Eames’ boobs and they easily fall free of her bra and dress.

 

 _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit_ , Arthur feels the wetness in her panties increase, sure that it is seeping into her shorts now and staining Eames’ thigh. Eames’ breasts are beautiful. Large and warm and unbearably soft, her dark pink nipples are pert in Arthur’s hand. Arthur swallows hard and glances at Eames. Eames arches up her chest towards her with a needy look and Arthur lowers her mouth to taste her silky skin, mouthing around the fleshy mound before taking her nipple into her mouth and licking and sucking at it hungrily.

 

“More, yes, more, like that, please,” Eames encourages her, long-nailed fingers raking through Arthur’s hair. Emboldened by Eames’ response and excited that she is doing something right, Arthur sucks on her nipple more fiercely, tugs it between her teeth and rolls it around her mouth. She squeezes and rubs and caresses the other breast with her hand and then pulls back, licking her lips when Eames begs her to stop.

 

“Can you touch me down there?” asks Eames, breathing heavily. “Can I?”

 

Arthur feels like she is leaking more juices just hearing those words. She rubs her groin over Eames’ thigh, and nods wordlessly. She doesn’t trust herself to speak – she will probably just squeak, she is not even sure what words are anymore.

 

Eames kisses her lips again and murmurs, “Tell me if you want me to stop,” as she reaches down and pushes her hand inside Arthur’s shorts. Her fingers are all Arthur can think about anymore and she has never wanted _anyone_ to touch her as badly as she wants Eames to.

 

Arthur’s throat is paper dry but she finally manages to croak out, “Please, no, don’t stop, oh God, please don’t!”

 

Eames looks at her through half-lidded eyes, naked desire shining through shamelessly and gives a choked chuckle. “Good, good,” she replies and kisses Arthur again. Arthur is getting a hang of the kissing now even though it still catches her off guard when Eames kisses her. “Good,” Eames murmurs and presses her fingers over Arthur’s pussy through her soaked panties. Arthur throws back her head and groans out loud. This feels so good – she is going crazy with how good it feels.

 

Eames lowers her to the bed so that they can lie side by side. Eames’ dress is riding up to her hips now, her breasts falling free of their confines. She is wearing small white panties which are just more decorative lace rather than proper underwear.

 

“You’re so hot,” Arthur tells her, her voice sounding nothing like she usually does. More of Eames’ hair has come undone from her chignon and fall over her reddening neck and face. Arthur touches Eames’ belly button and her soft stomach before imitating her movements and touching her between the legs with her fingers. She bites in her lips as she feels how wet Eames is down there as well, her juices leaking out of her drenched panties and running down along the inside of her thighs.

 

The sound of more thunder follows a fresh bout of lightning and Eames scoots closer to Arthur, presses her crotch more into her hand. The movie is still playing in the background, forgotten, but the sound of rain and storm drowns out the rest of the world for them.

 

Arthur props herself up on one arm and leans over Eames as Eames slides her fingers inside her panties and rubs them along her cunt. Arthur kisses Eames shoulders and collarbones and goes down on her breasts again as she follows the way Eames is tracing her lips down below. Eames’ hips arch up into her hand as Arthur presses her fingers between the fleshy lips and traces the opening they cover. Her fingers are wet with Eames’ juices, the scent of her sex mixing with the perfume she is wearing. Arthur bites the side of one soft boob and thrusts into Eames’ hand as she puts in a finger inside her slippery vagina and presses her clit with her thumb.

 

Her own fingers grow more intrusive and move faster over Eames’ lips and clit, rubbing the pouring juices and thrusting in two at a time in between. Incoherent, throaty words fall out of Eames’ throat as she rubs Arthur’s cunt faster and faster and fucks herself on Arthur’s fingers.

 

Eames comes with a broken cry and crosses her thighs over Arthur’s forearm as the last of her juices spill out heavily all over her hand. Arthur buries her face in Eames’ neck, her clothed breasts rubbing over Eames’ naked ones as she reaches her orgasm after a while as well and ruts against Eames’ fingers as her body gets unbearably hot and her toes curl in pleasure.

 

“Lie back,” Eames tells her as she grasps the edge of her shirt. Arthur lifts her body to help Eames pull off her shirt and then shyly slips off her bra. Her breasts are small and pert and nowhere as gorgeous as Eames’ but Eames caresses them and fingers her nipples and kisses and sucks on each in turn as Arthur lies under her, still tingling with pleasure. Arthur combs her fingers through Eames’ hair and tugs off the pins holding up Eames’ hair. Eames looks up at her as her silky locks falls in beautiful brown waves around her face and Arthur wraps her legs around Eames’ body and pulls her up for a kiss.

 

“Do you know it is going to be more intense if I make you feel it a second time?” asks Eames as she puts her hands inside Arthur’s soaked shorts again. A shiver runs down Arthur’s spine, goose bumps all over her body. She is still loose limbed and fuzzy from the first orgasm.

 

“Eames,” mumbles Arthur, arches up her hips to Eames’ fingers and takes hold of one of her breasts.

 

Eames’ hair tickles her chest and shoulders as she kisses Arthur all over her face. Arthur reaches down and guides her fingers to the spot which had given her the most pleasure and Eames rubs it hard, scrapes her long nail over it and Arthur chokes and cries as a quick second orgasm follows. Eames is relentless as she puts two fingers inside Arthur’s vagina and makes her tight walls stretch out. She slows a little when Arthur gives a small gasp of pain but slowly Arthur becomes accustomed to the intrusion and her thighs shudder as Eames fucks her with her fingers. Eames teases her sensitive spot again and flicks her clit before rubbing faster and harder to make Arthur’s body arch off the bed a third time as her climax wrings her body of all her juices.

 

“No more, please,” Arthur is near tears as she presses her legs to Eames’ sides and hugs her tight. All her senses seem to be concentrated on her pelvis. It is hot and full of sensations which are tenfold more intense than what she feels when she touches herself. “Please, Eames,” she begs and Eames draws back her hand. Arthur can smell the strong scent of her sex as she brings up her fingers and Eames keeps her eyes on Arthur’s as she sucks off Arthur’s liquids from her pretty fingers.

 

Arthur blushes hard and tells her she shouldn’t.

 

Eames licks her pouty lips and asks Arthur if she wants a taste of herself.

 

It is sort of dirty and disgusting and Arthur is hesitant but she glances at Eames’ finger and opens her mouth as Eames brings her ring finger to her lips. Arthur wrinkles her nose and Eames chuckles but presses her finger inside. Arthur sucks on the strange tasting finger, her sense of smell more into the overdrive than her taste buds. Eames wedges a thigh between Arthur’s legs and grinds her wet crotch over Arthur’s hip.

 

“Should I touch you?” asks Arthur when Eames draws back her finger. “Tell me how you like it the best.”

 

Eames lifts her hips and takes off her panties. She flings the white piece of lacework aside and straddles one of Arthur’s legs. “Put your finger in me from behind. Touch everything from behind – not my butthole, I don’t like that.”

 

“Have you tried that?” Arthur whispers as she grabs Eames’ ass and gives it a few tight squeezes before sliding her fingers over Eames’ womanhood from behind. “Have you had someone touch your butthole before?”

 

Eames cups Arthur’s neck and arches down into her body more as she lifts back her pelvis towards Arthur’s hand. “Does that make you jealous?” she says, licks at Arthur’s lips – no kisses, just small kitten licks all over Arthur’s lips and dimples and chin.

 

“Sort of,” Arthur cannot be anything but terribly honest with her hand playing with Eames’ privates and their naked breasts pushed up against each other. “Is that bad?”

 

Eames moans as Arthur pushes two of her fingers inside her vagina from behind while rubbing her clit and lower lips from the front. “That’s good,” she gasps out, “go deeper, I don’t mind. You can be a little rough.”

 

Arthur isn’t sure what would be ‘rough’ but she works her fingers faster, her own sex tingling between her legs as she watches Eames shake and moan and gasp and sweat under her ministrations. She can’t take her eyes off her. She’s the most beautiful creature Arthur has ever seen in her life. Arthur watches her keenly and rubs hard over the spots which make her hips thrust back and forth wildly and plunges her fingers as deep as they would go inside Eames, hitting right up to her cervix and it makes Eames throw back her head and bite in her plump lower lip as she whines and moans and her breasts push into Arthur’s neck and jaw.

 

Arthur can feel Eames come and it is music to her ears when Eames moans her name over and over and pushes down into the cradle of Arthur’s hands as if they are all she needs from life. Arthur continues to fuck her with her fingers and rub her groin all over till Eames finally pants out for her to stop and kisses her sloppily. Arthur pulls back her hand and kisses her back, a little startled by Eames’ tongue against her own.

 

“You don’t like that?” Eames murmurs against her lips.

 

“I haven’t...” Arthur admits awkwardly, glancing down towards Eames’ lips. “I don’t really know... with the tongue... how to...”

 

Eames cups her neck, surprised. “I didn’t know it was your first time.”

 

“It wasn’t,” Arthur whispers, glancing at Eames’ cheeks but not quite looking at her eyes yet. “I had a boyfriend in middle school... but we didn’t really kiss a lot...” She feels like such a moron saying that. Jesse had been just another horny teenage boy and Arthur had no idea what she had been doing. The loss of her virginity had been painful and uncomfortable and Arthur had let him fuck her few more times thinking that maybe she will feel better with time. However, all Jesse was concerned about was sticking his cock inside her vagina somehow and fucking her till he came. What Arthur experienced when she played with her body was nothing like what Jesse put her through. Eventually, she had confessed to Ariadne that it was driving her mad in a bad, _bad_ way. Ariadne had helped her break up with Jesse. It was one of the most mortifying experiences of Arthur’s existence.

 

Eames’ grey-blue eyes are gentle and kind as she makes Arthur look at her. “Then we should kiss a lot more, don’t you think?” she whispers and smiles softly at Arthur. “Just to get you enough practice.”

 

Arthur laughs a little, thinks she might tear up because of the way Eames is looking at her. “You’re such a generous teacher,” she teases her back, and caresses her face.

 

Eames moves more over her and strokes her neck as she presses her lips to Arthur’s in a gentle kiss. Arthur lets herself go completely as she kisses her back. When she feels Eames tongue against her mouth, licking, probing carefully, Arthur parts her quivering lips and holds her breath. Eames slides her tongue inside Arthur’s mouth and Arthur reflexively closes her teeth over it. Eames still keeps her wet muscle inside Arthur’s mouth though and Arthur quickly removes her teeth and presses her own tongue to Eames’. Eames closes her lips over Arthur’s, keeping her tongue inside Arthur’s mouth, sliding and curving it around Arthur’s tongue. Arthur can taste something which she will forever identify as _Eames_. She weaves her fingers in Eames’ soft hair as they keep kissing deeply and slowly, exploring each other’s mouths till they are out of breath.

 

Arthur smiles when Eames looks at her afterwards. They remove their remaining clothing and strip down completely. Arthur shuts the laptop and puts it away. She gets them both towels to clean up with and then they get under the covers naked.

 

“I’ll call home later and tell them I’ll be staying over here for the weekend,” says Eames as she wraps her arms around Arthur. “I hope that’s okay. I don’t want to stay away from you.”

 

 _It’s absolutely okay_ , thinks Arthur, _it’s perfect_.

 

Arthur smiles and rubs a strand of brown hair between her fingers. She loves how warm and soft Eames’ body is against her own. “Okay! I can get you some of my baggy shirts – I hope they fit you.” She grins and smoothes a hand over Eames’ breast.

 

“Or you can have me naked,” replies Eames, and cups Arthur’s butt. She slings one of her legs over Arthur’s and rubs her leg with her foot. “I’m going to be your naked slave.”

 

Arthur laughs and runs a hand along Eames’ thigh, up and down and back again. “Then I’m going to have you in flimsy panties and nothing else,” she says, and pecks Eames’ lips once. “My gorgeous slave with beautiful breasts and butt and the most perfect legs.”

 

Eames gives her a funny look and rakes a nail over Arthur’s butt. “Are you sure I have the most perfect legs?”

 

“They’re the best,” Arthur answers immediately. “When I feel like moving again, I’m going to kiss them all over and eat them up.” She gives the back of Eames’ thigh a firm squeeze to emphasize her point.

 

“Are you sure?” Eames persists.

 

Arthur looks at her, somewhat confused now. “Of course, Eames, do you want me to cross my heart?” she laughs.

 

“Well, I could swear someone thought that Dom had the legs to die for,” says Eames dryly and gives Arthur a half-smile.

 

Arthur looks at Eames quietly for a few moments, bogged down by the realisation that Eames is jealous about what she said about Dom’s legs the other day.  In fact, Arthur had completely forgotten that she had said anything of the sort till now.

 

“Baby,” says Arthur, sliding her hand up Eames’ thigh and hip to her narrow waist, “I promise you your legs are the only ones I want and the only ones I ever look at.” She wraps her arm snugly around Eames’ waist. “They are the best legs in the world for me.”

 

Eames seems a little appeased but still keeps her eyes on Arthur’s collarbones and keeps scratching and sinking her nail in Arthur’s butt. “What was that about – that day in the cafe? I thought you had a crush on Dom.”

 

Arthur _just_ manages to stop herself from grinning like a fool. She’d never thought that there would be a day when someone – or to be more precise, _Eames_ – would get jealous over her. “I was just asking for my friend, Ariadne. What? Did you think I was the one with a crush on lovely Dom? Is that why you warned me that she was straight?”

 

Eames purses her lips and blushes. She stops her assault on the skin over Arthur’s butt and hugs her instead.

 

“You’re so adorable right now, you know,” whispers Arthur as she pushes back the hair from her cheek and looks at her.

 

Eames is too mortified to reply and shuts Arthur up with a kiss.

 

 

**_Finis_ **

 


End file.
